


And One Of Them Is How Bad I Need You

by GayaIsANerd



Series: I Wish These Were All Lovesongs [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Even is a dork, Fluff, M/M, cooking together, isak is in love with a dork, mentions of mania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: Even made a slight miscalculation, Isak rolls his eyes a lot





	And One Of Them Is How Bad I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3  
> Second installment of the series! As promised, some fluff!  
> Title from Issues-Julia Michaels which is SUCH an evak song!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

Isak comes home from school to a kitchen full of half-ready food and Even running from dish to dish to prepare everything. A treacherous part of him, the part he wills down as fast as it comes up, supplies him with the words “Even is manic”, but those words are quickly followed by Magnus’ words (and seriously, did it have to be him? It’s bad enough he hears him at school, he doesn’t need to be in his head) “Talk to him”.

So, Isak walks into the kitchen and raises his voice over Gabrielle blasting out of the speakers.

“Even? What are you doing?”

Even whips around, startled by Isak. He grins sheepishly as he turns down the music and makes his way over to Isak to kiss his cheek.

“Even, what’s all this?” Isak repeats, violently pushing down the worry flaring up.

His boyfriend, sensing his discomfort, reaches for his hand, “I did something kind of stupid,” Even says, eyes downcast, lip between his teeth.

And that instantly quiets down all the worry inside Isak’s brain. He rolls his eyes at Even, “What did you do?”

“Well, there was a sale in the supermarket, all these vegetables for little money. And I thought, we can save some money, buy in bulk, right?”

Isak raises his eyebrows, a move he’s painfully aware he adopted from Even himself.

“Thing is, they were in sale because they were expiring… So, now I have to make them into things I can put in the freezer, so it doesn’t go to waste.”

Isak sighs and finally drops the backpack he was still holding, “What do you want me to do?”

Even’s eyes immediately light up as he explains to Isak what still needs to be chopped.

As Isak settles down with a knife and an enormous mountain of bell peppers, Even turns up the music again.

Even laughs as ‘Issues’ sounds through the speakers. He dances around the kitchen, singing loudly.

“'Cause I got issues, but you got 'em too. So give 'em all to me and I'll give mine to you. Bask in the glory, of all our problems. 'Cause we got the kind of love it takes to solve 'em. Yeah, I got issues,” he sings to Isak, spoon in his hand waving around. His hips shaking from left to right and his smile so wide Isak could drown in it.

“Yeah, I got issues. And one of them is how bad I need you,” he ends, face inches away from Isak’s.

Isak rolls his eyes once more and Even laughs, loudly and open, before planting a wet kiss on Isak’s lips.

Isak can’t help but chase his lips as Even pulls away.

“First chopping, then the rewards!”

Isak groans but can’t help the smile finding his lips as Even hums along to whatever song is playing next.

By the end of the day, the freezer is filled with food, Isak has two cuts and one minor burn on his hands and Even still looks at him like he hung the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)  
>  I already made a playlist for this series, but it's not nearly finished!! And not in the correct order yet, either. So it's a beta, of some sorts, but if you want to listen: [I Wish These Were All Lovesongs](https://open.spotify.com/user/117444055/playlist/4xl5DMbOugIVbfdR7ZkDiD)  
> If you have any songs you want me to use, shoot me a message on Tumblr or comment here!


End file.
